inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichino Nanasuke
Ichino Nanasuke (一乃七助) is a character that appears in the Inazuma Eleven GO series. He's the previous captain of the second team of Raimon before the members quit, but he is now a member and a midfielder for the first Raimon team. He is close friends with Aoyama Shunsuke. Appearance He has short, gray with red hair at the side, and blue eyes which don't seem to have pupil in them.﻿ He is shown to be taller than his friend, Aoyama Shunsuke. He used to wear the Raimon second team uniform before the members quit, he now wears the Raimon first team uniform. His hair has some similarity as Yagami Reina and Shuu's hairstyle, the only difference is the color of their hair. Personality He seems to care about his friend, Aoyama Shunsuke a lot and is seen to be with him most of the time in the series. He also cares about soccer with his friend, the main reason why both of them came back and joined Raimon. Plot (GO) After his team gets beaten by Tsurugi really badly, he quits the Raimon team and says his goodbye to the Raimon's first team captain Shindou, openly stating that the soccer club is over. Even though he quit, he still cares about the soccer club, saying to Aoyama that he doesn't want it to be out of their hands. Later, he and Aoyama come across the soccer club sign-in sheet on one of the bulletboards. Aoyama asks him if he's worrying about it. Ichino replies with a no. Soon after this, a couple of students walk up to the bulletboard. One says that they heard that the soccer team was beat by one new student, and the other was going to join the soccer club at first, but said that "joining a soccer team like that" wouldn't look good on his student report. Ichino and Aoyama overhear this conversation, disgusted. Ichino retorts, "They don't even know anything about Fifth Sector...!" Later, he and Aoyama has been watching Raimon's matches, one example is in episode 15; they both went to watch Raimon's match against Teikoku. In episode 18, he and Aoyama were shown to be watching Raimon's practice session. When Shindou notices them, they quickly leave. The two are again seen playing soccer on the field. When he realizes that Shindou was watching them practice, Shindou comes down to the field to talk with them about Raimon's soccer club. He was surprised to know that Tsurugi plays for Raimon, not as a SEED, but as a part of Raimon. At first both of them were not sure when they passed by Raimon. But after some thinking when they went home, with his friend; Aoyama, he decides to play for Raimon in episode 19 against Kaiou, to which most of the Raimon members were not sure, but Shindou agreed to allow them to join. In episode 20, they watch the match of Raimon against Kaiou in the bench and cheering for Raimon. They commented when Endou chose Tenma as the goalkeeper and they learned that Endou did it so that Tenma's keshin can be released. In the end, Raimon won. In episode 21, both Ichino and Aoyama stated it was nice to play soccer again during their match against Akizoura Challengers. In episode 22, he sits on the bench against Gassan Kunimitsu, though when Kirino Ranmaru was removed in the match, both Ichino and Aoyama got nervous since either the two of them would be switched, but no one was switched. Later, they understood the reason why Kirino was removed. In the end again, Raimon won. In episode 26, he sits on the bench fabulously and watches the match against Hakuren. In episode 30, he sits on the bench along with Aoyama, Amagi and Hayami (fabulously again) to watch the match against Kidokawa Seishuu. In Episode 031 (GO) he is seen talking with Aoyama Shunsuke and Amagi Daichi. In episode 35, he comments on Aoyama's skills that ever since they joined Raimon again, he along with Aoyama has trained harder to cope up with the others and was happy for Aoyama being able to play in the match against Genei Gakuen. Hissatsu *'OF Fujin no Mai' (3DS Game) *'OF White Blade' (3DS Game) *'DF Air Bullet' (3DS Game) Quotes * "The second team is over, I'll be quitting too." (To Shindou) * "I didn't want to leave it out of our hands..." (To Aoyama) * "Coach... Sorry, we can't play anymore." (To Coach Kudou) * "It was a great match, with both teams giving their all, I think that might be the first time we'd ever seen a match so intense." (To Shindou) * "Yes, we want to play soccer again!" (To Raimon) Trivia *He shares the same seiyuu with Kino Aki, Angelo Cabrini and Taki Yoshihiko. *His old shirt number had the same number as Shindou Takuto, and at the same time, they are both captains. *Ichino and Aoyama are the only members of the Raimon's second team to come back to the Raimon team in the anime. *In his name, 'ichi' (一) refers to the number "1" (one) in Japanese. *Ichino hoped that he would be able to play since Minamisawa was gone. However, he always stays on the bench. *He, along with Aoyama becomes a member of the first team when they re-entered the soccer club. *He is the only one in the team whose Hissatsu wasn't shown. It is unknown whether he doesn't have one or just hasn't shown since he was only seen playing in a match (against Akizoura Challengers) so far. *So far in all game cutscenes in the Inazuma Eleven GO where the First Raimon team is shown, Ichino and Aoyama are the 2 only other members that are not shown when the whole Raimon team appears (except for the credits scenes). Category:GO characters Category:Raimon GO Category:Midfielders Category:Captains